Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2001
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Parade Officials Brent Paucke "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Banner The Midshipmen of the US Merchant Marine Academy Statue of Liberty - Betty Buckley Skating Clowns Clowns Toy Soldier Balloon 75th Anniversary Parade Star Balloons Pickerington High School Marching Band Tom Turkey - Willard Scott Pilgrims Curious George Balloon Mike Miller Dance Team 75th Anniversary Big Bass Drum Clowns 1902 Big Apple Circus Wagon - The Big Apple Circus & the South Shore Circus Concert Band Three Little Pigs - Kenny G Pikamobile Pikachu Balloon Bainbridge High School Marching Band M&M's Network - Usher Wedding Bell-y Laffs Limo Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo Service Clowns Old Lahaina Luau - Old Lahaina Luau Dancers Snoopy Balloon Pearl City High School Marching Band Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Denise M. Quiñones & the Highbridge Voices Choir Rocking Lobster Flying Fish Balloon Knights of Medieval Times Rocking Horse - Valerie Harper Simple Simon's Fair - Billy Gilman Ice Cream Cone Balloon Rocking Lion - Shedrake Anderson III & Brain Skala Funny Factory! Clown Band Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald Ronald McDonald Balloon Manhatten Dance Company Soaring Spirit Canoe - The Cast of Scrubs Montana State University Marching Band Spirit of America Stagecoach - Billy Ray Cyrus Arthur Balloon Westward Ho! - Chris Bauer & Skipp Suddth King's Firecrackers Jump Rope Team World of Greendog - LMNT Willowridge High School Marching Band Big Bird Balloon Friends for Life - The Cast of Sesame Street Rub-A-Dub Bathtime Clowns Clowns Mobile Azalea Trail Maids Mother Earth - Charlotte Church Grenda High School Marching Band Alice in Wonderland - Jason Cook, Kirsten Storms, & Charles Nelson Reilly Mr. Tortoise Mr. Snail Happy the Hippo Balloon Animal Planet - Jeff Corwin, Boyz II Men, & the Animal Precinct's ASPCA Officers Meow Mix Mobile Rugrats Balloon Pep Rally Universal Dance Association Cheerleaders Jimmy Neutron Balloon New York City Police Department Marching Band The Star-Spangled Banners New York City Police Department Mounted Unit Big Apple - Daniel Rodriguez, The Heros of NYC, & Rudolph Giuliani Harold the Fireman Balloon "The Longest Running Show on Broadway" Banner 75th Anniversary Big Bass Drum Cloe the Holiday Clown Balloon Macy's White Star Balloons 1922 Macy's REO Delivery Truck - Parade Veterans Macy's Toon Balloon-Abration!* Cheesasaurus Rex Balloon United States Merchant Marine Academy Regimental Band GET R.E.A.L - Vince & Linda McMahon, Jim Ross, & Lilian Garcia Heartland Hoedowners Bob the Builder Hoover High School Marching Band Road to the Future - O-Town Jeeves Balloon Bee Clowns Toy Block Clowns Honey Nut Cheerios Bee Balloon Waterfall City - Joey Mcintyre Brentwood High School Marching Band Blues Clues, - Steve, Periwinkle, & Magenta Blue Balloon Cornucopia - Tim Curry & the Cast of a Christmas Carol the Musical James Madison University Marching Band Cassie Balloon Santaland Express with Percy the Porr Little Penguin - Jon Secada, & Florence Henderson The Holiday Elf Balloon Yellow NYC Taxicab - The Wiggles Barney's Night Before Christmas - Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ Barney Balloon Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band The Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Rodolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Tony Bennett Clifford the Big Red Dog Balloon Southern Regional High School Marching Band Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus America Sings!Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades